


【水蓝】灵魂相遇

by Sleeping33



Category: sleeping - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping33/pseuds/Sleeping33





	【水蓝】灵魂相遇

[水蓝]灵魂相遇/R18  
#国际三禁  
#ooc r18   
#别人的ooc是礼貌，这篇是认真的  
#努力开满7749辆车  
#BGM 《烟火里的尘埃》华晨宇

在这个霓虹灯闪烁的时代，冒着气泡的鸡尾酒模糊了人们的视线，城市的深处散发出致命的香。有多少人被欲望迷了心，又有多少还在坚持自己的原则。

王柳羿漫无目的的在大街上游荡着，刺骨的冷风吹在他的身上，但只穿着一件衬衫的他并没有感觉。

他也不知道自个是怎么了，突如其来的情绪充满了他整个人。  
王柳羿已经游走在街上几个小时了，如果他打开手机便会看见上百条信息和他会知道有个人着急的找着他。

王柳羿停住了脚步拦下了一部的士。

他报出一个海的名字。

司机侧过头看了他一眼，停顿了十几秒还是开动了汽车。

一路上，王柳羿靠在车窗上。

他是什么时候喜欢上他的呢，可能是几年前他突然闯入王柳羿的世界时，每天深夜脑子里就会出现他的名字在脑海里。

喻文波。

可能是某天喻文波突然浑身发光靠近了王柳羿，王柳羿还来不及建起保护自己的高墙，就被喻文波抱了个满怀。

“小伙子到了。”司机打断了他的思绪。

用身上仅剩的现金付了钱，便打开了车门，下了车。

“生活很难，小伙子路还远。”司机的声音传到王柳羿耳朵。

车子启动了，后车灯的光亮慢慢远离王柳羿。

“我没想自杀。”

干涩的声音。

王柳羿索性脱了鞋坐在了海边，无目的的望向远方。  
海水拍打在他那细嫩的脚丫上。

 

喻文波找到王柳羿已经是凌晨三点了。

平常充满骄傲的脸上已经开始出现了自责和越来越肯定的慌张。

平常那有神的双眼也不知道什么时候变得红肿不堪。

王柳羿的消失比几年前的不再续约更让他害怕。

 

可这些，在看到王柳羿的第一秒，变为了狂喜。

可看见海水已经淹没了王柳羿的腹部，那狂喜一瞬间又转变成了害怕与慌张。

喻文波不知道他奔着王柳羿过去的那一瞬间，速度比自己往常跑步快上了不知几倍。

但他发现，在看见王柳羿要这样草草了结一生的时候，自个的心脏好像被一只巨大的手抓住，挤压感让他感觉自己要死掉了。

他冲了过去，抱住了王柳羿。

“王柳羿，你要干嘛？”

声音，在颤抖。  
喻文波，在害怕。

王柳羿转过口，看向了喻文波。

喻文波甚至连鞋都没脱，就冲进了海里，从身后紧紧的抱着王柳羿。

他怕失去他。

他也怕失去他。

王柳羿张了张嘴，多久没有说话的他已经有些失音。

“没....没有。”  
喻文波眼睛里的害怕他看见了。

“我没想自杀。”

这是王柳羿第二次说这句话。

“那我们回家好不好。”

喻文波声音有些颤抖，他不信。

他怕如果他来晚几分钟，王柳羿就再也不会出现了。

王柳羿怕冷，他如果来晚几分钟，王柳羿就得自己一个人孤独的生活在这篇冰冷的海水里了。

如果来晚几分钟，王柳羿是不是再也不会喊他杰克哥了。

他不敢往下想。

但他忘记了。

王柳羿那么爱他，怎么舍得让他一个人。

王柳羿那么在乎他。

 

“回..回家？”

“对。”

 

喻文波带着王柳羿回到宿舍时，太阳已经露出了一丢。

大家都在睡觉。

“我和大家说你和朋友聚会去了，他们不知道。”

喻文波牵着王柳羿回到房间。

“你去洗个澡吧，你洗完我再洗。”

喻文波坐在了椅子上，眼睛泛着红血丝。

待王柳羿走进了浴室，喻文波便捂着嘴憋着声音哭起来了。

他太怕了。

他也不是百分百的强心脏。

他太怕失去王柳羿了，一辈子没这么怕过。

幸好，他还在。

 

王柳羿的脚步声让喻文波慌忙的擦了擦眼泪。

王柳羿看见喻文波通红的眼睛的时候愣了一下。

“你哭了？”

“我没有，我去洗澡。”

速度太快了。

王柳羿叹了一口气，坐在了床边，等着喻文波洗好澡。

喻文波走出来的时候便看见王柳羿坐在自个床头。

“我床刚刚喝水的时候不小心把水倒上去了，今天借用你的床。”  
王柳羿说完便钻进了被子里。

喻文波叹了口气，走过去拉起了窗帘，关上了房门。

喻文波刚刚躺上了床便被王柳羿抱住了。

“别哭。”  
我的杰克你别哭。

喻文波没说话。  
他回抱住王柳羿。

不知道是谁先开始的。

喻文波的手伸进了王柳羿刚刚穿好的睡裤里，一下一下色情的揉捏着他的臀瓣。  
手指不经意的摩擦着王柳羿的后穴。

几丝呻吟从王柳羿的嘴中泄露出。

“别离开我。”

“蓝哥，别离开我。”

湿润的触感出现在王柳羿的肩膀。

“好。”

喻文波脱掉了王柳羿的上衣，手指抚摸上了王柳羿的茱萸。

两根硬起的欲望在相互摩擦着。

喻文波伸手打开了柜子拿出了润滑油。

挤在了手上摸向了王柳羿的后穴。

未经人事的后穴十分紧致，喻文波废了好大力才塞进去一根，再缓慢了塞进了两根。

舌头顺着嘴唇，往下舔舔住了王柳羿的茱萸。

看润滑的差不多，喻文波将自己的欲望对准了王柳羿的下体。  
他缓慢插进了一个龟头，王柳羿便疼的叫出了声。

喻文波的巨大根本不符合他这个年纪，王柳羿感觉自己的下体要撕裂了。

“不要了...不要了”王柳羿想要挣脱喻文波的手掌。

换来了喻文波的手更用力往下压，进去了一半。

喻文波根本不等王柳羿适应，便开始快速抽插的起来。

“杰克哥...杰克哥轻点。”王柳羿把手放在喻文波的双肩。

“蓝哥，你看看你现在这样的淫荡的样子。”

“喜欢不喜欢我操你。”

“我鸡巴大不大，嗯？”

喻文波强迫着王柳羿看向两人的交合处。

“喜不喜欢哥哥操你，嗯？”

喻文波将手指插进了王柳羿的嘴里搅混着，王柳羿的津液顺着嘴角流了下来。

喻文波突然加快速度，让王柳羿猝不及防。

在王柳羿快要射的那一秒，喻文波抵住了他的马眼。

“让我射。”

“求我。”

“杰克....”

“错了。”

“杰克哥...”

“还是错了。”

“老公...”

“以后还会不会离开我了。”

“我没想离开你。”

“会不会离开我了。”

“不会。”

喻文波松开了王柳羿的马眼，王柳羿的精液射在了喻文波的上身。

喻文波突然加快速度，几十下后，喻文波射在了王柳羿是后穴中。

喻文波抱紧了王柳羿。

“我爱你。”  
“我也是。”

 

当然，没有人看见王柳羿去客厅接了杯水直接倒在了自己的床上。

没有人看见他眼里那阴郁。

没有人看见他眼里的势在必得。

他想要的，就必须是他的。

喻文波只能属于他。

属于他一个人。

END.


End file.
